theastromechfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artoo-Detoo
Hello! Hello, I am everyone's favorite droid, and if you leave me a message here, I will respond. (P.S. Unless I don't wanna.) Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Astromech Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Found ya! All right I've found the wiki, & you. What's up?(& nice Astromech bio.)-Da SpaceDude 17:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) DONE!Da SpaceDude 14:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll get some images.Da SpaceDude 17:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What do we do? Should, I get images for the wiki?Da SpaceDude 17:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here?Da SpaceDude 17:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why?!Da SpaceDude 17:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) And who's the GET THE HECK OFF MY WIKI!!!! aimed towards?Da SpaceDude 17:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say it was aimed at me I was asking who it was aimed at. I mean who else is here? Why are you leaving?Da SpaceDude 18:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but, what's going on?Da SpaceDude 18:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) All Great! Hey R2! Good to see ya! Or should I say fellow admin of Galapedia. Things are going well. Your Astromech Wiki's completed six out of thirty tasks. Not bad for a second day. Galapedia's comming along. Haven't been able to check out the admin dashboard lately, so can't get an exact count. If you like the LEGOVideo Games, then check out the LEGOGaming Wiki. I have a link to it on Galapedia's main page. That's all for now.Da SpaceDude 22:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright So you got back your old ID. Good. I'm making you a chat mod now. Did that video help you understand the series?-Da SpaceDude 15:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) To activate chat, enter Special:WikiaLabs, in the chat bar, at WikiaLabs you'll be able to modify certain settings on the Wiki. In fact I'll turn chat on now. But since it's your wiki, you can modify other features.-Da SpaceDude 20:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm there.Da SpaceDude 20:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Check dis out, R2-KT. Plus: Sprint-Android's getting an edit job on it.Da SpaceDude 14:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on S-A right now. BUT WILL YOU PLEASE NOT BAN ME ON MY OWN WIKI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!* I created it, worked it for 5 months, and let you have b-admin rights on it. You can ban me on your wiki, but not on mine. If we have people banning others on Galapedia from bursts of anger, or nobody will like our community. THIS MUST STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Da SpaceDude 15:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Great wiki! HI from alien destroyer Barnstar for you. can i be a chat mod, rollback or admin on your wiki? Oh and almost forgot, yur a admin, rollback and chat mod on my wikis at: http://guineapigcobaya.wikia.com and http://legovideogamemodifications.wikia.com Slick new Astromech Wiki look. Cool! & dude, I have a great logo that we can use for the wiki. I'll put it up & you can tell me how you like it.--SD 15:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Forget the logo. It fell through. But how do you like Galapedia's new look? PS:By the way, your next month's hero. Rights Can I have rollback and chat mod rights?TheGreatContributer 14:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Wait a sec! I can't do astromech role-play all the time R2! I'm active on way too many Wikis. You can do it, but I'm not big on role-play all the time. I prefer to stay real & do role-play. By the way nice logo, you think you can craete a logo for Galapedia? In Galaxian/Galaga font but says Galapedia.SD 22:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry R2. But I can only do what I can only do. I need to keep my profile fitting on all wikis. By the way, can you make a Galapedia logo?--SD 18:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not. You told me to make an astromech bio so that's what I did.--SD 18:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) In reality, I'm an ALIEN GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A good ghost.--SD 20:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Also I changed my sig, so you don't have to ban me at January 2012.--SD 21:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to do that. But do you like the new astro pages?--SD 00:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Nice Wiki! In case you don't know I'm Master Sentinel, of The Sentinel Wiki. & your wiki's EPIC!Master Sentinel 19:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Hey, Master Sentinel, I don't find much enthusiasm in this wiki as you have. Hello back to you.--Artoo (Leave me alone) I will dawn on you and have revenge for all the astromechs in this GALAXY!!! 21:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) you want to ban me for what? Just because i said uncannon? Thats not a good reason to give such threats. Deletion Template I got my sig on there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah I'm two days late BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's done.--SD 18:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) WE NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Artoo! SD again. It seems your planning on leaving after Astropedia's complete. PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Astropedia needs you! I need you as my partner on Galapedia! UGSF Fanon Wiki needs you to watch over everything! And whe we unite the UGSF Wikis we'll need you as a diplomat of of UGSF Fanon! PLEASE STAY!!!!!!!! --SD 19:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Artoo, can I have Admin rights again? I can work wonders on the wiki if I have Admin rights. Can I please have them back?--SD 15:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC)